


Pajamas

by Papa



Category: Goosebumps (2015)
Genre: AVERT YOUR EYES CHILDREN, M/M, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa/pseuds/Papa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"HHHHHOW ABOUT SOME CUTE/SEXY WOODENAUTHOR GOODNESS?? :D -Sonofstine</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Accepting requests and ideas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> I'M WOODENAUTHOR TRASH

    A cloud of steam billowed out from the large bathroom in Stine's bedroom, the author himself exiting clad in a pair of pajamas given to him by Hannah for his birthday. He currently had a towel strewn across his head, hands on either end as he fervently dried his damp locks. He had been needing some time to himself after everything that had happened, having sent Hannah off to spend the rest of the night at Zach's house. At first he had been reluctant, thinking of all the trouble they could get in, but once it was clear that Champ would be joining them and that Mrs. Cooper and even Lorraine would be watching after them, he finally gave in.   
  
    Sighing as he pulled the dampened towel from his head and draping it on the back of the large desk chair in the corner of his room, making sure it'd dry by morning. Humming to himself, he sat down on his bed, and looked to the large, full bodied mirror adjacent to the bed. It served as a way to see how he looked in the mornings without having to go into the bathroom. Besides, it showed more than just the waist up.   
  
    A small grin tugged at his mouth as he studied himself, eyes scanning over the pajamas he wore. Details of what appeared to be slime or sort of goo dripping down the two piece set had the author delighted. When Hannah had first got it for him, he'd been a bit shocked by the fact that she had bought anything for him at all, expecting something homemade as always. Sufficient to say, they were his favorite pajamas.  
  
    The sound of the door creaking made the author jump slightly, head whipping over to the entrance. Rolling his eyes upon seeing nothing, he went over and closed the open portal before turning around. Yelping at the sight of the dummy on his bed, he practically fell back against the door, hand clutching his chest.   
  
"S-Slappy!" He yelped, immediately straightening himself out, "How many times have I told you to not sneak up on me like that..."  
  
    The ventriloquist's dummy merely giggled, rolling his large eyes, "Oh  _please_ , Papa, we both know I'm not one to go by the rules..."  
  
"Yes, well," The author shook his head and walked over to the bed, sitting down and smoothing back his damp hair, trying to get it out of his face, "Thank you for the wonderful scare, but it's very late and I've-"  
  
    Faster than a blink, the dummy was a mere few inches in front of the writer's face, "Now, now, Papa... Don't tell me you're going to sleep  _already_..." He tilted his head, eyes lidding slightly, "When there's so much  _fun_  to be had."  
  
"Please, Slappy," The author sighed, "Not tonight."  
  
    Ignoring the man's statement, the dummy crawled closer, laying himself down across Stine's stomach, humming to himself. He toyed with his little monkey themed footed pajamas, also a gift from Hannah, bobbing his head to and fro. Stine watched him with pursed lips, eye twitching before he finally sighed carefully picked up the dummy to set him to the side. Grabbing onto his forearms, Slappy gave a large grin.   
  
"You know, you pretty cute in those pajamas, Papa," The dummy cooed, leaning forwards a bit, "I bet you'd look even cuter out of 'em."  
  
    The author merely stared at the other, brows furrowed before he broke out into a fit of laughter. He knew the dummy was known for his slapstick humor and witty comments, but frankly the pick-up line was too much to handle.   
  
"Is that a yes, then?" Slappy asked, grin growing wider upon hearing the man's laughs.   
  
"Fine, fine," Stine said as he calmed down, sighing a bit, "Try not to dirty the pajamas, okay? They've just been washed..."  
  
"Oh yes, of course, whatever you say," The dummy immediately replied, slipping out of the author's hold to begin unbuttoning the green shirt.   
  
    Easily popping the buttons one by one, the shorter of the two gave a little shiver of excitement, grinning widely before he began peppering kisses along the author's torso. The latter bit his lip, face tinging red as he turned his head away out of embarrassment. Of course he was used to his and Slappy's little  **escapades** , but it didn't change the fact that he was embarrassed almost every time, not used to so much attention and coddling.   
  
    Finally undoing the last button, the dummy carefully slid the garment from Stine's shoulders, letting it slip down. In an instant, his hands were on the other's face and he giving him gentle, slow kisses. He felt the author growing excited by the sudden appendage pressing up against his lower thigh.   
  
"Getting a little eager are we?" Slappy mumbled against the other's lips, snickering at the pout the author gave him.   
  
    Beginning to give much needed attention to the writer's neck, he ground his hips down on the man's lap, enjoying the sudden groan of pleasure. The dummy himself was beginning to feel a tight sensation between his own legs, but that matter could wait. Biting down on a particular spot just underneath the author's ear, Stine stiffened up, whimpering in delight.   
  
"You're just too easy, Papa," Slappy chuckled breathlessly, his tongue slipping out to slide across the blossoming bruise, "Just...too...easy..."  
  
    He leaned back away to admire his handiwork with pride. The bruise was about as big as a quarter if not a wee bit bigger, already turning a shade of lavender. It'd no doubt be darker in the morning. As he crawled down the length of the author's body, he nipped and kissed the other's stomach as he made his way down to a more intimate section. Pressing a hand against the obvious bulge in the author's pants, he looked up just in time to see him turn a dark shade of crimson, biting his lip so hard he was sure to be breaking the skin.   
  
    Without warning, the dummy pulled down the waistband of the pants, raising an eyebrow, "No undergarments, Papa? Tsk, tsk...it's almost as if you  _knew_  this was gonna happen!"  
  
    Before the man could interject, Slappy wrapped his hand around the author's length, immediately giving it a long lick. Noticing the sudden shiver run over the other's body, the dummy slid the appendage into his mouth, moaning as he did so. Gasping in delight, Stine raised his hips slightly, clasping a hand to his mouth. The dummy chuckled against the member, glancing up to watch as the man squirmed, trying to keep his voice under control.   
  
    It wasn't long before he began to bob his head at a brisk pace, groaning and moaning as he swiveled his hips against the author's thigh, giving himself some friction to ease tightness he felt. Stine, on the other hand, was a whimpering mess. He had captured the palm of his hand between his teeth, moaning quite loudly. Already tasting the precum, Slappy pulled away from the other with a lewd 'pop'. He admired the way his dear writer looked, panting and moaning, sweat having peaked up against his forehead.   
  
"D-don't tell me th-that's it..." He all but whimpered and Slappy merely smirked.   
  
    Shimmying out of his black slacks, the dummy grasped onto his own member, gently rubbing it before raising his hips over the author's. Grinning slyly, he began to lower himself down onto the awaiting penis. Stine inhaled sharply, hands flying to hold onto the other's hips as he continued to lower himself until he was filled. The blush on the writer's face had darkened so much, the dummy was amazed that there was blood anywhere else within the man.   
  
    Slappy began to roll his hips, the author mimicking his movements, and in no time at all a slow rhythm was building. With ragged breaths, the dummy grinned down at Stine, hands on his chest as he studied his face. The man had been reduced to nothing more than moans and whimpers and mumbled swears, eyes sealed shut from the amount of pleasure he was getting.   
  
    Picking up the pace, the dummy tilted back slightly, getting at a better angle. If it weren't for the author's hands on his hips, he was sure he would have fallen back. The tightness in his groin was almost unbearable now, just a few more...  
  
"H-hell..." Stine muttered, arching his back with a sharp gasp.   
  
    Slappy moaned at the sudden, slick feeling within him, continuing to rotate his hips, though it was much more jerkier than previously. It wasn't long before he too was hitting his peak. Glowing green ooze shot out onto the author's chest and stomach, the very sight enough to make the dummy moan heavily.   
  
    The two stayed there for a moment, catching their breaths and trying to calm themselves.   
  
"So..." Slappy began, inhaling slowly, "Wanna go for round 2?"

 

\---

  
"Hey, dad?"  
  
"Yes, Hannah?"  
  
"What happened to your neck? It's got a bunch of black and blue spots!"   
  
" _SLAPPY!"_


End file.
